1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running machine with wheels coaxially arranged on a body substantially supporting it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A running machine with wheels coaxially arranged on a body substantially supporting it has been developed. A body of such a running machine is tiltable around a rotation axis of the wheels and the running machine runs while the gravity center of the body is higher than the rotation axis. Thus, the running machine needs to control the coaxially arranged wheels so as to maintain the tilt angle of the body in a predetermined angle range. Specifically, to maintain the tilt angle of the body in a predetermined angle range, adequate torque is given from a motor to the wheels. In the following, such a running machine maybe simply referred to as the machine. Maintaining the tilt angle of the body of a running machine in a predetermined angle range maybe simply referred to as “maintaining the body balance”. In addition, wheels to be given torque maybe referred to as drive wheels.
It is important that the machine moves along an intended path. To this end, in the machine, torque not only for maintaining the body balance but also for driving the machine along an intended path is given from a motor to drive wheels. Consequently, the machine can run to an intended destination, while maintaining the body balance.
Because the machine can run while being substantially supported by the coaxially arranged drive wheels, the machine has the benefits of having compact configuration as a whole and having a small turning circle. The machine is convenient to move luggage or people in a narrow space.